


Garrison Prep Academy

by bowtor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, broganes, orphan!Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtor/pseuds/bowtor
Summary: -in which keith wants to play hard-to-get in order to grab the attention of lance, thus asking his newly foster brother, shiro, to pretend to be with keith, what makes it even more confusing is that adam, lance's older brother, has the hots for shiro and the feeling's mutual.-





	1. "Numb-nuts! It's Lance Time!"

'lanceylance replied to your story'

Keith's eyebrows furrow, in confusion and excitement, his crush had replied to his story. If Keith can recall correctly, it was a pic he posted yesterday of Takashi, the son of his new foster parents, with the caption 'he has no clue how to play spades'. 

Keith opens Snapchat and clicks on the newest notification.

"is that your boyfriend?"

Keith had been quite obvious with his crush on Lance, so the latter asking this kind-of hurt. Despite Lance being a huge flirt, he has no idea when others are doing the action towards him.

Keith gathers the courage to ask Takashi what to do, he was on the other side of the room with some terrible Japanese pop music blaring from his headphones. One more thirty member girl group away from going deaf.

"Hey! Takashi!"

"Yeah?" An earbud is pulled out of his ear so he can hear the other, the sounds of some high pitched Japanese girls squealing muffled throughout the room.

"This guy I like thinks you're my boyfriend, what do I say?"

"Well, does he like you?"

"Pretty sure he doesn't, understandable though."

"Go with it, make the sucker jealous." He put the earbud in and hummed along to the horrific sounds of bubble gum pop meets the Lucky Star soundtrack. Keith decides to go with it, I mean might as well take advantage of a good looking older (foster) brother. 

"is that your boyfriend?"

"yeah, why?"

Oh my, was Keith scared to text that. But, frankly Takashi knew way more about how to get a guy than anyone, so his advice is solid.

"just wondering, hes cute"

"thanks."

Meanwhile, Lance was freaking out. Keith was funny and cute and well, emo. Lance has a major thing for emo boys (probably because he watched too much Christian Slater as a kid). The fact that this hot older Asian guy is with Keith was a serious issue. 

The next day at school was awkward, to say the least. Keith and Lance were sophomores and Takashi was a senior, which meant any time he ran into Keith he had to act romantically involved. You know, just in case Lance was near. Takashi was on the football team, wide receiver, this meant that the fact he was openly gay was big news.

"You do realize you don't need to go this overboard, we're only doing this for Lance."

"Oh, come on. You're ruining the fun. I don't mind it actually." Takashi whispers 'see you at home' into the other's ear, making him groan, before leaving to go to third period.

"So, Takashi Shirogane, huh?" Keith looked to his left to see the 13 year old who skipped two years, Katie Holt. Keith sort-of knew her, due to Katie being the sister of Takashi's best friend.

"Yeah, what about it?" Keith asked, their third period teacher was always late to biology, he had a rather advanced social life in the Science Hallway.

"Matt mentioned you, Keith, yes? You're Takashi's new foster brother, moved here like last week."

"That's oddly specific, but yeah. You're Katie, right? What happened to my normal partner?"

"Oh, Shay? Hunk asked if he could swap partners so he could spend time with his girlfriend. Also it's Pidge not Katie."

"Pidge?"

"Yeah, I'm nonbinary. I find the whole labeling system rather annoying."

"Ah, that's pretty cool. Well, Pidge, I look forward to our year together."

By the time lunch came around, Keith was dealt with the rather hard hand to play : where to sit. Normally, he would go to the library and eat silently while listening to something like DEAN or Day6. However, today? Well, today he was supposed to be the talk of the school. The small and scared sophomore that's with star player 'Shiro'. 

Does Keith sit by Takashi, or would that be weird? Wait, all of this is weird. 

"Yo! Keith!" He turned to see Pidge sitting at their table with Hunk and Shay. He decided to follow the call.

"Sit, you do not want to be near the football players, besides they like to be in the Senior Commons and we aren't allowed in." 

"You make a good point." Keith sat next to Pidge, Shay across from him, eyeing him like she knew some large secret about him.

"Sang-jin Kim? I hope I got that right." Hunk extended his hand. Keith accepted the offer and shook it.

"It's actually pronounced like an 'o', so like Song-jin. But, most people here just call me Keith."

"That's how I know you! You're the art kid from Korea. Didn't you get like a scholarship or something to go here?" That was true. There was no way Orphan Keith could afford this state's best prepatory school.

"Yeah, I still don't know how this school found me. Here I am, though."

"Numb-nuts! It's Lance time!" Keith looked up to see Lance-yes, that Lance- scooting Hunk and Shay so he could sit. 

"Oh-hey, Keith."

"Hi-ya."

"I invited him here, looked like a little lost puppy in this cafeteria." Pidge laughed, Hunk joining.

"Where do you normally go?" Shay asked, lifting her sandwich.

"I just sit in the library so I can try to catch up on all the stuff I missed." He answered as Shay took a bite.

"You have a cool accent, where are you from?" Lance opened a bag of chips, upside-down mind you, and put a few into his mouth as he talked.

"You're like three minutes late, bucko. We just covered where Keith's from." Pidge sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry, not my fault the bathroom was hogged with stoner kids making a hotbox or whatever you call it."

"It's vape, Lance."

"Whatever, same difference, Hunk."

"Lance is an exchange student too, he's from Cuba." Shay explains.

"But, he's got the ego of a pure-blooded American." Pidge retorts.

"Ah, nice. I'm from South Korea, by the way."

"Wouldn't have assumed North."

"Lance!"


	2. "Voltron, like the 80s show?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -keith begins to get used to his mundane lifestyle when takashi asks him to join the science club-

'진형이가 너한테 전화하고 있어'

"Hey, Keith! You're phones reading some Korean stuff I don't understand but I think someone's calling you."

"Ah, yes. It's Jinhyeong, my counselor, he's supposed to check-up on me." Keith ran to the his phone, greeting the elder with a kind 'hello', it was soo nice to be back in his native tone.

Meanwhile Takashi was helping his mother make dinner, but he was mainly getting in the way. Normally, Keith helped cook as he was skilled from being in charge at the orphanage, however with him occupied, Takashi stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" His mother lectured in Japanese before pushing him lightly in the opposite direction to get the tall man away from the noodles, as he was adding way too many spices.

"Mama, Keith doesn't speak Japanese so neither do you right now." Takashi retorted, ignoring his mother's comment.

"Alright, alright, just stop adding pepper flakes to the soba, are you trying to kill me?"

"I thought this was salt..."

"Mrs. Shirogane, may I step in?"

"Please, also stick to 'mama', you're family now." 

Keith had heard that the Shiroganes frequently harbor foreign exchange students, as the elder couple were both in that place years and years ago. From what Takashi had said, they've had a Spanish boy, a Turkish female, and a whole blend of kids from Europe. Apparently, Keith was different. He was an orphan for one, he was attending the school because of art, and well, he was fake dating Takashi.

You would think that the platitude Japanese dishes every night would be tiring, but it just reminded Keith of family. He had never had a family before, but this was most certainly what he imagined it to be like.

"So, what'd your counselor say?" Mr. Shirogane asked, taking a sip from the glass in front of him.

"He just wanted to know how I was feeling, you know, one week in a foreign country down, who knows how many left to go."

"Well, you're welcome here as long as you want, Keith."

"Thank you, mama."

"Keith, I was thinking, what if you joined The Science Club?"

"The Science Club? No thanks, Takashi."

"It's not like that, we mainly build robots and do like robot battles."

"Why are you even in it? Mr. Head Football player thing?"

"Just because he plays football doesn't mean he can't be smart." 'Mama' intervened.

"I just don't think it's a good fit for me."

"Well, you need to be in one club to graduate so it looks like you don't have a choice."

Walking into the science room after school hours felt weird, felt wrong. However, the room was lit like normal and was packed with people. Suprisingly familiar faces.

"Finally! A new addition! I'm Matt, the president of Science Club, thank you for joining."

"I know who you are, Matt."

"I know, Keith. It's just how we introduce ourselves here. So this is the rundown : my vice president is my sibling Pidge," Keith knew that one, "our secretary is Allura and the Treasurer is her boyfriend, Lotor. They're both royal blood studying abroad so be careful."

"Royal? Like siblings?"

"No, no. Different royal families, I'm from Altea and he is from Daibazaal." Allura concluded.

"Pleasure to meet you." Lotor announced.

The rest of the members were Takashi, Axca, Ezor, Adam, and the people he sat with at lunch.

"Welcome to Voltron!" They all yelled. 

Keith took a step back, "Voltron, like the 80s show?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is out! Please leave a comment, doesn't matter what. Go ahead and rant about what you hated or loved with the final season, if you want.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on ao3, I tend to post on Tumblr and AFF.


End file.
